


How did this happen?

by LavendarStarTea



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, Hate Sex, It's 2am I couldn't sleep I am sorry, M/M, Name-Calling, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavendarStarTea/pseuds/LavendarStarTea
Summary: "Don't speak my name so informally or dare look into my eyes"  Apollos face was turned away "Sorry Sir...."
Relationships: Apollo/Hades, Hades/Apollo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	How did this happen?

Loud grunts of pain could be heard echoing through out the bed room chamber as a body moved roughly into the man underneath him. The blue male smirked down, his hand clutching tightly around the purple skinned man. The blue man watched with sick fascination as the other gasped for breath. Bright golden eyes looked up at the god of the underworld trying to keep focus under the strong hold. The purple male could feel his chest burn and vision get foggy unable to breath. His dug his nails into the blue hand making sparkling gold blood seep out. The blue man let out a hiss of pain and without any hesitation threw a closed fist into the mans face. The sound of skin hitting skin was herd before the same golden blood spill out from the purple man's mouth onto the bed sheets. 

"Know your place you low grade god" The voice spat out hatred filling every syllable. The tight hold on the purple neck was released making the male's eyes rolled back. Coughing and gagging filled the room before the god of the underworld began to quicken his pace slamming harder into the groaning man. Each thrust holding more power than the last the bed rocking under their weight. 

"That's it take my cock you little bitch, You like getting put in your place don't you Apollo" The god with the golden eyes looked up at the mention of his name, his skin sprinkled with dark purple bruises already becoming welts . The purple skin clashing with the bright shimmering gold blood dripping from scratches and open wounds. The golden eyes looked up pleading to red ruby ones. 

"Hades...please...st-" before the word was able to escape his lips he felt the hand come back down and punching him straight in the Jaw. Apollo felt black spots crawl into his sight of vision as he tried to stay focused. He felt another rough thrust enter his body making him shut his eyes in pain. 

"Don't speak my name so informally or dare look into my eyes" Apollo didn't bother opening his eyes instead turning away from the god as he continued to move in and out of him with no remorse of the actions.   
"I'm sorry Sir...." He spoke voice coming out softly like that of a song. He felt the hands of the other move down his frame and grip his thighs tightly. In a swift motion Apollo felt himself be spread wide for god.

"Good boy" The god spoke in a teasing tone. Hades took no hesitation as he shifted his body and began to ram into the other. The male bite down on his lip keeping the painful sounds in as the God moved in and out of him. The thrusting and groaning getting louder as Hades approached his climax. He quickly pulled out of the male smirking to see the other looking way. It brought him joy to see the other so powerless under him.

"Look at me Apollo" He ordered his voice booming in the room. At the sound of his name Apollo quickly turned to the god of the underworld making sure not to look into his eyes. Hades stroked himself a few more times before releasing all over the male. Shimmering white liquids mixed with the gold sparkling blood.

"Always such a beautiful slut" Hades smirked seeing the purple chest rise up and down with unsteady breaths. He reached out and grabbed his black robe from the bed and looked down distastefully at the male. " Clean yourself up" He ordered as he put his robe on and walked away. 

Apollo draped an arm over his eyes, hearing as the god left the room the door slamming shut. He felt his chest tighten up as a tear slipped out his eye and a smirk graced his lips. 

"How did this happen"

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this whole thing, why would you do this. Are you okay? Do you need a hug?
> 
> In all seriousness Quarantine got me fucked so this is what happens at 2 am when you on call with your best friend. I am sorry. Please understand that this was for sinning, please don't come at me.


End file.
